


Closer to God

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His woman gave it willingly and at no charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer to God

“What am I supposed to do with my hands?” Jason asked the bathroom door.

 

“I can tie them if you’d like.”

 

“I’m being serious.”

 

“So am I, Special Agent Gideon.”

 

“Katya…”

 

“It doesn’t really matter, as long as you don’t touch me.”

 

“That will be difficult” he said.

 

“That’s the fun part.” She came out of the bathroom wearing a silk bathrobe and a smile.

 

“What's under the robe?” Jason asked.

 

“You’re about to find out.” Emily replied, walking over him and straddling him on the loveseat. “Have a little patience.”

 

“I sometimes find I have the patience of Job.”

 

Emily smiled, taking his hands and kissing them. She placed them at his sides.

 

“Be a good boy.”

 

She went over to the dresser, sliding the CD in the player. As the music started, she untied the bathrobe and pushed it off her shoulders. Jason’s breath caught in his throat when he saw her. Emily wore a pair of white satin string bikinis and a white tank top that left her midriff exposed. She dropped to her knees, stretching across the carpet like a panther. She crawled across, stopping when she reached Jason’s legs. Her hands moved up until they caressed his thighs.

 

_You let me violate you_

_You let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you_

_You let me complicate you_

 

Emily stood and turned her back to him. Moving onto his lap, her back resting against his chest, she reached back to caress his hair. When she grinded her ass into his lap, Jason moaned. His hand reached up to stroke her thigh.

 

“Don’t touch me,” she slapped his hand hard, her voice dark and commanding. She turned again and straddled him. “Don’t make me tell you again.”

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

_Help me, I broke apart my insides_

_Help me; I've got no soul to sell_

_Help me, the only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself_

 

Emily ran her hands down his chest as her hips swayed to the hypnotic music. It was something Jason never heard before but quickly came to like. It was dark and sexy, like his woman. He always thought of her as his woman and now felt justified. Surely there were men out there who paid good money for something this magnificent. His woman gave it willingly and at no charge. She thrust her breasts against his chest, feeling his heart thump beneath her own. Smiling, Emily lifted her arms and pulled the tank top over her head. Her hands cupped and squeezed her breasts while she continued to grind.

 

“Jesus,” Jason closed his eyes for just a moment, using his other senses to experience. She smelled so damn good, like always, and felt even better than she smelled if that was possible. He opened his eyes to find her face right in front of his.

 

Her tongue ran over his bottom lip. Her hands stroked his face, neck, and then unbuttoned some of his dress shirt. Jason quivered when her tongue ran over his pulse.

 

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You bring me closer to God_

 

Emily’s body lifted, her hot sex sliding repeatedly over his stomach. Her smile was almost feral as she stroked the front of his pants and then squeezed his erection. Without his consent, Jason’s hand moved up to caress her ass.

 

“Bad boy,” she slapped him and he liked the sting. It felt just as good as the ache in his groin. He was so fucking hard. She knew it as well as he did.

 

“Perhaps I should be disciplined.” Jason replied, unable to believe his tone could be so even.

 

“You don’t sound very flustered, Agent Gideon. Are you not enjoying yourself?”

 

“On the contrary. I…oh dear God.”

 

“Don’t you like what you see?” she asked, her hand slipping into her panties. “Mmm, Jason,” she stroked herself, still moving to the music.

 

_You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

_Help me, you tear down my reason_

_Help me; it’s your sex I can smell_

_Help me, you make me perfect_

_Help me become somebody else_

 

“Let me touch you,” Jason begged, not giving a damn how desperate he sounded. “Katya, let me taste you.”

 

Emily slid her fingers across his lips. Jason lapped up the taste of her like a man starving to death. She kissed him hard, relishing the taste herself. He thrust his tongue in her mouth and they both moaned.

 

“I need to fuck you.” He said, their lips barely coming apart.

 

“How bad do you want it, Jason?”

 

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to God_

 

“So very badly, oh God.”

 

She had him right where she wanted and that felt good. Emily moved off him, standing on the carpet. He watched her push the panties off her hips and down her legs. In her naked splendor, Emily Prentiss was a goddess. She knew it and knew that he knew. Over on the bed, she slithered across the comforter on her stomach. Jason couldn’t take his eyes off her; he wouldn’t even if he could.

 

“I want you to fuck me Jason. I want you to fuck me hard.”

 

He tried to lick his lips but his tongue was dry. Oh yeah, he could give her what she wanted. He could give it to her all damn night.

 

“What are you waiting for sailor, an engraved invitation? Get naked and get over here.”

 

It was a bit of a struggle for Jason to stand. Emily turned him on but he didn’t think he had ever been so aroused in his life. For a moment, there was a flicker of doubt that he could hold on. This kind of erection needed immediate action and then he could get down to the business at hand.

 

“I don’t think I’m going to make it.” He barely whispered.

 

“Come to me, I will give you everything you need.”

 

He moved onto the bed and let her undress him as the song started again. Emily was slow, kissing, licking, nibbling each piece of exposed skin until he was nothing but skin, and socks. Jason needed his socks; they were like Samson’s locks. She didn’t like the idea of leaving him defenseless and though they never said a word about it, Emily knew he appreciated it. Reaching over to the drawer, she pulled out the lubricant. She squeezed a drop in her hand before stroking Jason from base to tip. The veteran FBI agent’s back arched.

 

“Oh God, oh Katya, yes!”

 

He didn’t know how she could be gentle and forceful at the same time but Jason cried out her name and groaned with his release. Emily cleaned him up and straddled him.

 

“You feel all better?” she asked, leaning to kiss him.

 

Jason growled, flipping them on the mattress. Emily laughed as he pushed her thighs open. His mouth was hard against hers and his hands stroked and groped everywhere they could reach before cupping her ass and pulling her lower body against his.

 

“So good,” he mumbled between kisses. “I want you so much…so damn good.”

 

“Fuck me, Jason, now!”

 

He wasn’t ready just yet but as he rubbed against her he knew he was almost there. When she was wanton it made him crazy. He loved hearing her moan, feeling her grab him close and want more. Her hand found her clit and this time it was Jason that did the slapping.

 

“Mine,” he admonished, his eyes nearly black with desire.

 

“”Don’t make me wait another moment.”

 

He didn’t. He thrust into her, pressing her body into the mattress with his force. Hurting her was never ever his intent; Jason fought hard to control his desire which was bordering on madness. She had finally done it, driven him to madness. Madness was a beautiful place. He pushed Emily’s thighs further apart, thrusting deeper.

 

“Oh God, mmm Jason. Yes, yes!”

 

“You like that? You want more of that? Tell me you want me to fuck you…tell me, Katya.”

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he grabbed hold of his face. “Fuck me…don’t you stop!”

 

“I won’t; I can’t stop.”

 

“Jason!”

 

Emily lost the ability to speak. She opened her mouth and could only whimper, the sweet pleasure of the pain nearly unbearable it was so good. She loved him like this, when the lust took him over. She smiled a bit knowing she was one of few women who could take him there. Emily Prentiss wasn’t selfish enough to think she was the only one, even if she wanted to be.

 

“Emily, Emily, Emily!”

 

“Hold on…I want to come first.”

 

“Touch yourself. We’ll come together.”

 

“Mmm Jason.”

 

“I'm here,” his kisses were gentler. “Let me see you come love; I need to. You’re so beautiful. Oh dear God.”

 

She started to stroke her clit, tried to time it to his rhythm but Jason was too far gone to have much of one. It didn’t matter because it felt so damn good and it was only a few more minutes before she could feel the sparks starting at the tips of her toes and quickly spreading like a raging inferno. Emily cried out, bit her lip, and finally screamed as she ascended slowly before diving head first into the clouds.

 

“Gideon!”

 

He didn’t know where his last name came from; she almost always called him Jason when they were alone. The sound of it in complete rapture, along with her tightening around him, caused Jason to give it one more go and finally release. He stayed inside of her as they both trembled. His mouth was hot on hers, on her neck, her chest, and then her breasts. He bit, sucked, kissed and licked…Emily giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair.

 

“Oh yeah,”

 

“You like that?” Jason asked.

 

“I thought I was supposed to be asking you that.”

 

“You’re amazing, Emily Prentiss.”

 

He pulled out, taking her into his arms and pulling the comforter over them. Emily cuddled against his chest, stroking his belly. The song was still going but strangely the room seemed quiet. There was just the sound of their breathing and Jason’s sigh at her touch.

 

“What’s this song?” he asked.

 

“ _Closer_ by Nine Inch Nails. Shall I put it in your iPod?”

 

“If you do I am going to be in a lot of trouble. No way will I ever hear it without my cock getting hard.”

 

“You say that as if it is a bad thing.”

 

“Naughty Katya.” Jason replied laughing.

 

“I try to be.”

 

“Well, you are an overachiever.”

 

“Mmm hmm, and you are satisfied.”

 

Jason kissed her forehead. He actually didn’t know it was possible to be so satisfied. He was going to sleep like a baby tonight, wake up early in the morning, and do an encore. Closer indeed.

***


End file.
